1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat bound exercise system and more particularly pertains to allowing passengers to engage in exercise of the type requiring resistance rotation of the ankle while seated during travel. Such exercise combats such potentially fatal problems as lower leg thrombosis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of exercising through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,287 to Dickman discloses a leg exerciser and foot rest for automotive vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,675 to McGinnis discloses an air chamber leg exercising device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,315 to Mortenson discloses a pneumatic variable resistance rehabilitation/therapy apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,076 to Wang discloses a stepping exerciser. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,855 to Dean discloses an in-bed exercise machine and method of use.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a seat bound exercise system allowing passengers to engage in exercise while seated during travel.
In this respect, the seat bound exercise system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing passengers to engage in exercise while seated during travel.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved seat bound exercise system which can be used for allowing passengers to engage in exercise while seated during travel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of exercise devices of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved seat bound exercise system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved seat bound exercise system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a seat. The seat is secured above a load bearing surface. The seat is adapted for a user while sitting during exercise with a limited amount of room in front of the seat. The exercise is of the type requiring the user""s legs to be extended in front of him and the load bearing surface to be in front of the seat. It is preferred that two seats are utilized, a rearward seat upon which the exercising person sits and a forward seat supporting the exercising system. Also provided is a pair of laterally attachment members. Each attachment member has an upper end and a lower end. The lower ends extend to the load bearing surface. Axially spaced bores are provided through the lower ends of the attachment members. In this manner, the bores lie along a common axis. Next provided is a pair of support cylinders. Each support cylinder has a top end, a bottom end, an inner edge and an outer edge. Coaxial bores with pivot pins are provided through the bottom ends. This arrangement allows for the rotatable coupling of the support cylinders with respect to the attachment member through the alined bores when attached by the pins. The support cylinders have slots along the inner edges. Each slot has an elongated component which runs parallel with the cylinders and its associated slot. The slots each have an upper edge and a lower edge. The upper edges include short circumferential segments which extend about 90 degrees to allow for stowing the system beneath the forward seat when not in use. Provided next is a handle bar in an inverted U-shaped configuration. The handle bar is comprised of a pair of cylindrical L-shaped receiving bars and a cylindrical linear intermediate portion. The receiving bars have lower portions adapted to telescope over and couple to the top ends of the support cylinders. The receiving bars have upper portions. The upper portions bend perpendicularly toward each other. A laterally extending horizontal space is provided between the upper portions. A source of resistance force is also provided. The source of resistance forces is comprised of a pair of pistons. Each piston has an air chamber. Each air chamber has an air nozzle. Each air chamber also has a piston rod opposite the air nozzle. The piston is coupled to the intermediate portion of the interior of the support cylinder. The piston rod points downwardly and is retained in place by a second spring. A pair of flexible tubes is operatively coupled to the nozzles. The flexible tubes run to an upper portion of the handle bars. A pair of connectors is provided. Each connector has a first end. Each first end of each connector is rotatably coupled to the piston rod. A second end is also provided. Each second end is provided perpendicular to the first end. Each second end has a threaded aperture. Each second end is adapted to fit through the slot of the support cylinders. Further provided is an adjustment member. The adjustment member comprises a valve. The valve has opposed ends. The opposed ends are coupled to the flexible tube. The adjustment member resides in the handle bar. A knob passes through the intermediate portion. In this manner, the user is able to control the flow of air between the pistons to consequently control the resistance of the pistons. Provided last is a pair of foot pedals. Each foot pedal has a foot receiving portion. A bore passes through the foot receiving portion. A spring loaded threaded coupler also passes through the foot receiving portion. The spring loaded threaded coupler is received in the second end of the connector on the piston rod. In this manner, the user is able to control the rotation of the pedals around the threaded coupler. The connector passes through the upper edge of the slot, allowing the pedals to point away from the user. This position allows the pedals to be stored.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved seat bound exercise system which has all of the advantages of the prior art exercise devices of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved seat bound exercise system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved seat bound exercise system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved seat bound exercise system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such seat bound exercise system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a seat bound exercise system for allowing passengers to engage in exercise while seated during travel.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved seat bound exercise device is comprising an attachment member with upper and lower ends. The lower end is provided with a bore and extends to a load bearing surface. A support cylinder with a top end, a bottom end, an inner edge and an outer edge is provided. The bottom end has a coaxial bore allowing rotatable coupling with a bore of the attachment members with a pin. A handle bar, including a cylindrical receiving bar and a cylindrical intermediate portion, is provided next. The receiving bar has a lower portion telescoping over and coupled to the top ends of the support cylinders and upper portion. The intermediate bar telescopes over and is coupled to the receiving bar. Also included is a source of resistance force with piston rods. A foot pedal with a foot receiving portion is provided.